Líquido rojo
by Zelshamada
Summary: [KaiRay, etc] Un líquido rojo para embriagarte [Max], para hipnotizarte [Ray], darte valor [Jefe], enfurecerte [Kai], o divertirte [Ty]; es licor, de todas formas.


**Bayblade.**

_"Líquido rojo."_

**«-------»**

-

Notas1:

¡¡Yaaaaayy!! (Ridiculez al 100 -por ciento- cargada). Mi segundo fic de BSB publicado!! n.nU Y el primero que comencé a escribir! xD. Ay, la felicidad.

**ADVERTENCIA:** (Se me hace ya ridículo hacer esto; pero todo sea por publicar sin mucho problema) Como en la mayoría de los fics de esta sección: éste contiene Shonen-ai (Sigue mi duda, al no saber cómo se escribe); ¿más específico? **Kai/Ray, Tyson/Garland** y **Max/Daichi**. Si no te gusta: chévere, pero sería mejor que no siguieras leyendo. Si te gusta el género: espero te guste.

_Aclaración:_ … -FAN- (Sí, de fans), -FICTION- (O sea, ficción.) Es decir, que esto debe ser una historia ficticia dentro de toda la fantasía de una serie ya fantástica de por sí. (De red, ¿no?). O sea, no gano absolutamente nada más allá de un comentario, o divertirme (y si puedo, divertir en el proceso).

Sin tanta cosa: Espero les guste…

-

**«-------**

-

_-Caramelo, chocolate, cacahuateeeeeeeee, cochinón con sabor a mamóoooooooooon. Y la banderaaaaaaaa, de la comidaaaaaaaaaaa, siempre puesta en el corazóoooooon. _(1)_ Caramelos, chocolate, cacahuateeeeee, cochinón con…-_ ¡Maldición! Tyson llevaba cantando ésa ridícula canción todo lo que iba de viaje, y al parecer, tenía intenciones de seguir así durante lo que quedaba de trayecto.

Maldita sea. Sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar, su posición de los brazos cruzados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados lo delataban (Eso, claro, sin contar la venita palpitante en su sien, su entrecejo fruncido y la muestra clara de todos sus dientes fuertemente apretados). Lo que hacía el autocontrol.

Una mano conciliadora, tomó discretamente la suya, y la apretó tratando de transmitirle paciencia y calma. No tuvo que abrir los ojos, para _saber_ que aquella cálida palma, no podía pertenecer a otro que no fuera Ray; y correspondiendo el apretón, respiró con fuerza, casi deseando que con cada molécula de oxígeno que tragara, disminuyera su furia.

Pero, tendría que aguantarse, no sólo para nunca doblegarse ante Tyson, sino también porque quería que en ésa noche, todo saliera bien. Lo último que deseaba, era quedar en ridículo extremo.

-_…ateeeeeeeeeeee, cochinón con sabor a mamóooooon. Y la banderaaaaaaaaa de la comidaaaaaaaaaaaa…_

Todo para que nunca quedaran mal. A pesar de que ya no era tan frío, serio o inexpresivo, tenía una imagen que mantener, y ni siquiera la cabeza dura de Kinomiya (2), podría contra él; y si tenía que aguantar la pésima y desafinaba voz del recién nombrado, además de tan horrible tonada: ¡¡Pues ¿quién dijo miedo?!!

Tyson siguió cantando, aumentando el tono de su voz, lo que hizo que las personas más próximas a él, cerraran los ojos desesperados, en un vano intento de escapar de la realidad musical. Si Kai contaba con su autocontrol, Max y Kenny debían contar con el cariño que le tenían a Tyson, para no abrir la puerta de la limusina, y lanzarlo a la carretera. (O en el peor de los casos, lanzarse a sí mismos)

Daichi, tomó medidas más desesperadas: Se unió al coro.

_-¡¡CARAMELO, CHOCOLATE, CACAHUATEEEEEEEEEEEEE, COCHINÓN….!!_

La vena de Hiwatari estaba a punto de pintarse permanentemente en su frente, de la gran presión que hacía; exactamente lo contrario, pasaba con lo liso de su esmoquin, sus manos lo apretaban tan fuerte, que sólo quedarían arrugas.

Ray sólo sonrió, demostrando que la concentración era un método infalible, para dejar de oír sonidos externos. ¡Baka gato chino, que siempre tenía trucos bajo la manga!

_-¡¡…BANDERAAAAAAAAAA DE LA COMIDAAAAAAAA, SIEMPRE PUESTA EN EL CORAZÓOOOOON!!_

_"Respira,"_ se auto-calmaba Kai _"ahora cuenta hasta el número que represente lo **grande** que es la estupidez de Tyson. Hmm, ya sé porqué los números son infinitos."_

-¿¿A… a… a qué hora llegamos….??- Preguntó el rubio del grupo, como pudo.

-Falta poco, Max.- Fue la respuesta que le dio Dizzi, puesto que el Jefe, estaba lo suficientemente aturdido para no poder procesar las palabras con claridad.

_-¡¡… CORAZÓOOOOOOON. CARAMELO, CHOCOLATE, CACAHUATEEEEEEE!!_

Tyson seguía cantando, mientras empecinadamente, se arreglaba su gorra bicolor. Había hecho un trato con Kai, él había dado su palabra de comportarse en la cena, pero la forma tan imperativa de la orden, hizo saltar la cuerda de su enojo por el _Señor Gentileza._ ¡Claro que se comportaría…! en la cena. Nadie dijo nada sobre el viaje.

Pero al parecer, el de las marcas azules, había desarrollado una forma ultra secreta, para hacer crecer su nula paciencia; con su himno a la comida, no estaba logrando nada más que un dolor de garganta. Aunque Daichi hacía un buen trabajo, a pesar de cantar distraído.

-¡Dime que ya llegamos!- Max, empezaba a perder su lucidez, a pesar de que sabía que aquella tortura no era ni más ni menos, que otro de los tantos e incontables choques de orgullo entre su ex-lider de equipo, y su mejor amigo.- ¡Wuhajajaja! ¡¡Dizzi!! ¡¡Ray!! ¡¡¿Ya llegamos?!!

-Sólo canta tú también, Max.- Le recomendó el pelirrojo dejando de cantar un segundo.- _¡… chocolate…!_

Para cuando llegaron al lugar de la cena, en menos de un segundo, todos estuvieron fuera de la limosina, atropellando intencionalmente al chico de la gorra. Para cuando Tyson logró bajarse del auto, chocó contra el pecho de Kai, quien casi sonreía maniáticamente.

-Bueno, Tyson, llegamos. El momento de comportarte como si fueras un animal racional ha llegado, y lo prometiste.- Ni siquiera esperó el asentir de la cabeza del moreno- Ahora, quítate ésa gorra, que ésta es una cena formal y elegante.- Kai dio media vuelta, sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, y empezó a avanzar hacia la entrada.

-Bueno, ¡ya estamos aquí!- Dejó escapar Tyson mientras se quitaba la dichosa gorra, y la lanzaba dentro de la limosina, antes de cerrar la puerta- ¡Que vengan los fans!

Y mientras marchaban atrás de Kai, Ray casi se horrorizó al empezar a tararear la cancioncita en _honor_ a la comida. Sería mejor que el ruso no lo escuchara.

Al llegar a la entrada, ninguno se sorprendió o se indignó por el hecho de que Kai ya había pasado, y los esperaba al pié de la escalera.

Max pasó de primero, por entre los cuadrados guardias que cuidaban la entrada de la reunión. Tyson sólo les sonrió, pero Kenny no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Oye, niño- Dijo uno de los dos mastodontes cuidadores-: No puedes pasar con eso.- Señaló su laptop cerrada bajo su brazo.

-¡Pe… pero, es Dizzi!- Le reclamó el de lentes- ¡Es mi bestia bit!

-Sí, como no.- Se burló el otro de los guardias.- Oye, no nos des problemas, y deja tu aparatito aquí, junto a las demás armas.

-¡¿Armas?!

-Oye,- Salió el chino en su defensa- ¿por qué no dejan pasar una simple computadora portátil? ¡No es como si el Jefe quisiera matar a todos los de la cena!

Los dos guardias se miraron.

-Se delataron…- Dijeron.

Ray chocó la palma de su mano contra su mejilla, buscando alguna explicación coherente, para cerebros tan pequeños.

-Está bien, Ray…- Dijo Kenny bajando su cabeza- No es muy típico que la gente traiga estos aparatos a éste tipo de reuniones. Lo lamento, Dizzi.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Entreguen a la laptop parte…! ¡Después de todo, puede planear las mejores torturas para las perso---!

-Jefe…- Suspiró Tyson, al verlo cerrar abruptamente y entregar a Dizzi (O mejor dicho a su laptop), a los dos guardias, quienes al menos tuvieron la delicadeza, de colocarla con cuidado sobre un mostrador.

Luego de esto, Ray y los demás, pudieron pasar tranquilamente.

Al entrar al gran e iluminado salón, Tyson recordó porqué Kai le había hecho prometer de muy buena manera, que ésa noche se comportaría. Aquella cena no era ni remotamente parecida a cualquier otra a las que él estuvo como invitado; ésta era elegante y fina, con grandes estrellas del deporte invitadas (no sólo del Beyblade), y una gran variedad de reporteros, a la orden del día.

-¿Qué ése de allí no es Jazzman?- Oyó preguntar a Daichi con su voz ronca y divertida.

Nadie respondió. Ya _entendían_ porque Hiwatari _apreciaba_ un respetable comportamiento ¡Ésta cena, será noticia al día siguiente! Seguramente, lo mínimo que debían esperar era una entrevista; y al ser Kinomiya el campeón mundial…

-Sólo compórtate como si fueras normal.- Le susurró el de las marcas azules, antes de dirigirse a la mesa que les correspondía, (_"Mmm… ¿Nuestra mesa, será la del centro, que dice BBA en letras resaltadas?"_), y con el semblante tan serio como siempre, se sentó en una de las sillas.

Cuando Tyson empezó a dar los primeros pasos, algo en su bolsillo vibró, cosa que lo hizo saltar, hasta que cayó en cuenta, de que su celular reclamaba por ser atendido. Suspiró, mientras lo buscaba, y volvió a suspirar, al leer de cuál otro celular venía la llamada.

-Hola, Hilary.

-¡¡Tyson!! ¿Ya entraron a la fiesta?- El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la boca, ya sabía que su amiga no lo dejaría contestar.- ¡¡Mira que no invitarme a mí!! **¡¡A mí!!** Que soy tan parte del equipo como lo es Kenny. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Oh, pero ya verán! ¡¡Pronto sabrán de mi venganza!! ¡¡Malditos reporteros de la…!!

-¡Hilary!- Interrumpió Tyson, empezando a cansarse de ver sobre sí las miradas de muchas otras personas, ya que los gritos dados por la chica, se podían escuchar fácilmente.- ¡Deja de quejarte! Gritando no llegarás a nada.

La chica pareció vacilar un momento.

-¡Bueno! Yo sólo te llamaba para darte ánimo; y también a los demás chicos. ¡¡Y para tener la satisfacción, de que las cámaras se quedarán sin mi belleza en sus rollos porque, los muy malditos reporteros de la…!!

-¡Debo irme!- Interrumpió, de nuevo, el japonés con vergüenza ajena- ¡¡Te llamo después!! ¡Deja de fastidiar!... ¡Ah! Y gracias.

Antes de que su impetuosa amiga dijera una palabra más, el chico de la gorra (ahora sin ella), ya había trancado el celular, y lo puso de vuelta en alguno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Cuando por fin se sentó en la mesa, nadie preguntó el porqué de su tardanza, o con quién hablaba: parecía bastante obvio. (Además, ellos también escucharon).

-Miren a su alrededor, chicos- Empezó Ray, quien estaba al lado izquierdo de Kai, y a la derecha de Kenny-, hay mucha gente que conocemos. Por ejemplo…- Señaló con su cabeza, hasta una mesa un poco alejada de ellos.

Max ahogó un grito de sorpresa. ¡Tenían tanto tiempo sin verlos!

-Garland, Brooklyn, Ming Ming, Crocher y Mistel, ¡también están aquí!- Dijo el rubio, siendo menos disimulado que Ray, señalándolos con el brazo extendido.

-Y miren un poco más lejos…- Dejo escapar el famoso _Señor gentileza_ del grupo.

Tyson no pudo evitar recorrer todo el salón con sus ojos azul eléctrico.

-¡Miren!- Dijo mientras que su mirada vagaba con una mesa aún más alejada que el antiguo grupo de Bega; Enrique, Oliver y Robbert saltaban rápido a la vista, y si no se equivocaba aquella melena pelirroja debía se de Jhonny.

-Mmm…- Empezó Daichi- Pensé que también estarían Tala y Bryan, pero no los veo.

-Dudo que vinieran a éste tipo de reuniones, así los hubieran invitado.- Expresó Kai, cruzando los brazos, y cerrando sus ojos. Daichi tenía ganas de pregunta por qué, pero como muy raro en él, prefirió callar.

-Ya entiendo porqué Kai quería que nos comportáramos…- Dijo Max, mirando otras mesas.

-La verdad, sólo me preocupa el cerdo.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-¿Ah? Si te lo tomaste para ti, Tyson, por algo será…

Un suspiro muy audible interrumpió cualquier indicio de una posible pelea. El chino, inmediatamente volteó a su derecha, para encontrarse con Kenny.

Al principio creyó que el Jefe, estaría un tanto triste, por haber dejado a Dizzi antes de entrar al evento, pero la pose de estar totalmente recargado a la mesa, con una mano bajo su barbilla, las mejillas totalmente rojas y una sonrisita tonta, hizo borrar la suposición de su mente.

-Oye, Jefe, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Ray, con su extraño acento.

Pero Kenny ni siquiera se movió, hasta que Daichi (a su lado derecho), le lanzó a la cara, su servilleta de tela, la cual debía ser puesta sobre las rodillas.

-¿Qué…? ¿… Eh?- Preguntó el de lentes, mientras se enderezaba- ¿Pasa algo, chicos?

-Nos preguntábamos porqué andabas en la luna.-

-Eh… Bueno… yo…- Kenny volvió a sonrojarse.

-¡Ey, tranquilos, tranquilos!- Les dijo Tyson, moviendo sus brazos con calma, y moviendo sus cabellos, haciendo resaltar un poco más el hecho de que andaba sin gorra- Dejen al Jefe respirar, después de todo…- Sonrió divertido- Aquí anda su novia.

-¿Novia?- Preguntó Max, sin aguantarse.

-¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Tyson!! ¡¡Ella no es mi novia!!

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó el chico que por lo general usaba una cinta en su cabeza. (Cosa que ahora faltaba, sin embargo, ni siquiera Kai pudo convencerlo de que se pusiera otra cola más elegante).

-Es que a Kenny- Empezó el moreno casi susurrando-… le gusta Ming Ming…

Sólo el Hiwatari, evitó una mirada a la chica de cabello agua marino. Su típico vestido negro con corazones, variaba en el detalle de que ahora era mucho más largo y elegante. La chica que de por sí era un encanto, aquella noche se veía radiante.

-¡Tyson…!- Le reclamó el anteojudo a su mejor amigo. Luego, soltó un suspiro, mientras escuchaba las mal disimuladas risas de sus compañeros.

-¿No se supone que deberíamos ir a saludar?- Preguntó Max, más para sí mismo, que para los demás.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Kon, mientras hacía el ademán de levantar de la silla, peleando un poco con los cabellos rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos. Nunca más volvería a dejar convencer por el ruso… por lo menos, no para quitarse su banda.

Antes de levantar completamente, el gato del grupo, examinó a todos sus compañeros por _quien_sabe_cuanta_ vez en la noche. Mientras que Kenny se veía igual que siempre (después de todo, el chico siempre vestía de corbata), Daichi parecía brillar, ahora que vestía elegantemente (y con pantalones del mismo largo de piernas… pese a muchas quejas); Max, se veía algo incómodo en el esmoquin negro, sin embargo, no resistió en poner un pañuelo naranja doblado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta ("Toque personal" había dicho). Tyson sin la gorra ni los guates, ya parecía alguien menos impulsivo, y el traje en el que estaba envuelto, no le sentaba nada mal.

El único que discordaba en el color de los trajes (negro), era Kai, el cual traía un traje impecablemente gris. El cambio de la bufanda por la corbata, lo hacía verse aún mayor de lo que por lo general aparentaba; fue el único que se salvó de sí mismo: Él sí tenía sus marcas azules pintadas en la cara.

Cuando por fin Ray, Tyson, Max, Daichi y Kenny (hecho una hoja de papel por los nervios), empezaron el rumbo a las distintas mesas, alguien les detuvo, cruzándose en su camino.

-Eh… - Empezó el mesonero de la noche, quien portaba un muy ridículo bigote, con los ojos _casi_ cerrados, por lo que _casi_ parecía una mueca burlesca- ¡Lo lamento!... La cena… va a… comenzar. Tomen asiento… por favor…

Tyson y Daichi arrugaron el entrecejo ante ésa manera extraña de hablar, parecía que le costara pronunciar correctamente las palabras. Kenny hizo nota mental, de que aquel hombre debía ser extranjero, y aún no se familiarizaba con el japonés.

-Pero, sólo queremos saludar.- Le dijo Max sonriendo.

-Será… después… de comer. Tomen… asiento… por favor. Les pasaré… el menú…

Kai estaba consiente, que mientras aquel tipo hablaba, sus compañeros hubieran podido sentarse y hasta decidir qué ordenarían, pero al parecer, todos estaban concentrados, en querer llegar a la palabra final del camarero.

-¿Ellos habrán notado que estamos aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo del grupo.

-Es lo más probable.- Respondió el chino, ignorando un suspiro nervioso por parte del Jefe.

El mismo mesonero volvió a llegar, trayendo consigo pequeños y delicados menús de papel. Le entregó uno a cada uno.

-Aquí… están… sus…

-¡Menús!- Terminó el campeón mundial, un tanto desesperado- ¡Bien! Puede traerme todo lo de la carta, después de todo, ninguno de nosotros pudimos cenar, y tengo hambre.

-Tyson…- El tono utilizado por Kai, retumbó en los oídos del moreno cómo: _"Mira imbécil, prometiste comportarte ¡así que hazlo! ¡Pide una sola cosa, maldita sea! O si no…"_

A pesar de que el dueño de Dragoon rechinó los dientes, prestó toda su atención en la carta de la comida.

El rubio, estaba algo perdido, gracias a los extensos y complicados nombres que aquellas comidas portaban. ¿Qué no había fideos por ahí?

El pelirrojo se encontraba en las mismas, aunque supuso que cualquiera de esos platos descritos sabría bien: sería cosa del azar. (_"Ave María, mi puntería"_ (3)). Kenny se decidió rápidamente, por el primer plato que aparecía en la hoja.

Kai y Rey entendían mucho mejor las cosas, ya fuera porque sabía lo que servían en restaurantes finos, o porque la cocina se les daba muy bien. Decidieron sin problemas.

Al poco rato, (Y después de una _laaaaaaarga_ y complicada frase del mesero, al recoger la carta), quedaron todos esperando la comida, mientras se miraban las caras.

-Todo esto es muy…- Pero los chicos nunca supieron que era, porque Tyson, interrumpió su oración, al notar como un micrófono, prácticamente obstruía su boca.- ¡¿Qué demo…?!

-¡¡Muy buenas noches, antiguos Blade Breakers!!- Les dijo una joven atrás de ellos, quien sostenía el dichoso micrófono, y a pesar de tener un aire simpático, hablaba a una velocidad bastante rápida- ¿Estás grabando, Take? ¿Estás grabando?- Sonrió al camarógrafo, que sólo después de nombrado se hacía notar- ¡Muy bien! ¡¡Estamos aquí en la mesa de los consentidos de la BBA!! ¡Yo soy Miyuki Yukiro, y tengo la entrevista exclusiva de estos chicos!

Kenny hizo otra nota mental, aquella chica era lo suficientemente eufórica para gastarles los tímpanos si se lo proponía, y hablaba a tal velocidad, que contrastaba increíblemente con la del mesero que les atendía.

-¡Y dime Tyson, campeón!- Siguió la reportera, casi modelando frente a la cámara, a pesar de que poco o nada se veía de su cuerpo, gracias a la mesa- ¡¡Hablemos de tu casi olvidado inicio!! ¡¿Quién fue el que te entrenó?!

-Bu-bueno…- Empezó el moreno, con sus mejillas algo rosas, sintiéndose nervioso, mientras que recordaba la promesa de comportarse, y le mentaba la madre a Kai, gracias a que sin su gorra, sentía que algo faltaba en los momentos de nerviosismo- Al principio, mi herma---

-¡¡Hablo de cuando estaban en los Balde Breakers, tontín!!

-Eh…- Una gota de sudor escapó de las cabezas de todos- Pues, como ya lo saben, los dos genios nos entrenaron.- Dijo mientras que con sus dedos pulgares (Desprovistos de guates), señalaban al Jefe y a Hiwatari respectivamente.

La reportera tenía intenciones de acercarse a Kai, a preguntarle algo, pero al ver sus ojos tan desafiantes, olvidó la pregunta, curiosamente.

-Bien, y supongo que los entrenó a todos…

-¡Oye!- Salió Diachi, reprimiendo enormes deseos de montarse sobre la mesa, para hacerse notar; ¡ésta reportera hablaba mucho de los _Blade Breakers!_ ¿Y él qué?! ¡Sin él, Kinomiya no hubiera sido campeón!- ¡¡A mí me entrenó Hiro!!- Sonrió con orgullo- Aunque he de decir, que entreno desde hace muchos años atrás, en mi pueblo, donde toooodo el espacio era el plato de duelo, y teníamos…

Pero, a Natsumi poco le importaba lo que diría; se volteó a Max.

-¡Vaya Max! ¡¡El niño tierno del grupo!! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Eh…- El rubio sentía las mejillas coloradas, pero en realidad, no sabía qué responder.

Sólo sintieron que el pelirrojo rechinaba los dientes **muy** fuertemente, mientras susurraba algo que sonó a: _"No te acerques tanto al niño tierno…"_

-¡Jojojo!- Rió ella- ¡Que parlanchín! ¡¡¿Y tú Ray?!! ¿Algunas palabras?

La reportera hacía el intento de acercarse un poco más al chino, (casi saltándole encima), pero, simplemente lo pensó mejor, cuando sorpresivamente, la fría mirada rusa pasó a ser una de odio.

-¡Cuanto ánimo!- La chica le sonrió a la cámara- ¡¡Ni siquiera trataré con el Jefe!! ¡Vendré después de que cenen, tal vez tengan más energía para parlar!!!

Y a la velocidad con la que hablaba, se esfumó a alguna otra mesa cercana, mientras le preguntaba al camarógrafo: _"¿Grabaste eso, Take? ¿Grabaste eso?"_.

-Está loca.- Reflexionó Kinomiya con tanta espontaneidad, que a Max se le escapó una sonrisa.

Y antes de que dijeran cualquier otro comentario, el mesero de ridículo bigote, volvió a ellos, trayendo una fina y gran bandeja llena de los distintos platos pedidos.

Kai se dio cuenta de la exactitud de la cena, ya que todas las mesas estaban siendo servidas en ése mismo instante. Sin titubear siquiera, el mesero empezó a poner los pedidos en el orden correcto.

-¡Buen…- Tyson se abstuvo de devorar su cena; Daichi vi un papelito volar por ahí, muy desacordemente, Max era el primero en caer en cuenta que no muy lejos de ahí, estaba una tarima preparada para algún espectáculo-… provecho!

-¿Sienten el tiempo pasar lentamente cada vez que habla ése tipo?- Preguntó Tyson.

-Sí,- Le respondió el ruso- incluso creo que puedo reflexionar acerca del significado de mi vida.

El rubio sólo sonrió, respirando por paciencia, mientras veía su plato. Gracias al cielo que no pidió nada desconocido: aquel filete con champiñones se veía suculento y muy bien ordenado; sólo faltaba algo imprescindible. Llamó, muy a su pesar, al camarero, nuevamente.

-¿Sucede… algo?

-Sí, bueno, verá, ¿no tendrá mostaza por ahí?-Preguntó algo tímido.

-¿Mostazá?- Preguntó el camarero acentuando incorrectamente la palabra, abriendo un poco los ojos, dando la impresión de que no entendía lo que el rubio le decía.

-Mostaza.- Corrigió Max, antes de sonreír, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él.- Le explicaré, yo siempre llevo mi frasco de mostaza a todas partes, para ocasiones como ésta (¡Es que me encanta!), pero es fácil, porque llevo mi pantalón deportivo con bolsillos.- Tomó aire- Para ésta vez, iba a traerme un frasco más pequeño, pero Hilary me insistió (bueno, me prohibió) que no debía traerla, porque cualquier accidente, podría manchar mi traje; y de verdad, sólo puedo comer cuando hay mostaza en mi plato, ¿podrá traerme?

Después del discurso, Kai, Ray y Kenny, hubieran podido decir que los ojos del camarero eran cafés (es que por primera vez los abría), y que parecía haber entendido bien poco; tal vez, el idioma se le dificultaba más de lo que parecía.

-Eh… ¿Quiere… mostazá?

-¡Sí!- Suspiró el dueño de Draciel- Me gustaría algo de mostaza.

-Veré… qué… puedo hacer…

Después de dicha conversación, el mesonero se dirigió a la cocina, para traer la mostazá… erhr… la mostaza.

-Nunca entenderé porqué le gusta tanto.- Expresó Daichi, mientras que empezaba a comer, mostrando modales un tanto exagerados. Al menos, en su elección con puntería, había acertado con un rissotto de mariscos.

Ray observó su pescado con deleite, mientras que el mundo del de triángulos azules, se reducía a su plato de espagueti.

-La comida está muy buena.- Dijo el Jefe con una sonrisa, luego de saborear por primera vez, unos camarones que le habían traído.

-¡¡Como siempre, el Jefe tiene razón!!- Le expresó Tyson sonriendo. La verdad, él no estaba muy seguro de qué rayos era lo que comía, y le daba la ligera impresión, de que prefería no preguntar, y sólo disfrutar su buen sabor.

-Vaya, tengo hambre.- Dijo Max, mientras que veía su carne enfriarse.- ¿Cuánto pueden tardar por mostaza?

-Deberías probarlo así.- Le aconsejó Kai, casi sonando cortante.

-Pero, es que se me antoja, además, la carne siempre sabrá bien… si se le pone mostaza.- Tragó saliva- Cuando llegue a la casa, recuérdenme matar a Hilary.

Curiosamente, Kinomiya sintió su celular vibrando en su bolsillo, pero prefirió ignorarlo, sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba.

Sin esperar más (si es que se podía, según la opinión del hambriento americano), por fin, llegó de nuevo el mesonero, sin nada en las manos.

-Vine a… rectificar… ¿Usted pidió… mostazá?- Al menos, sus ojos volvían a estar casi cerrados.

-Pedí mos**ta**za.- El corrigió el ojiazul, sintiendo un poco de su buen humor esfumarse, hasta donde estuviera el condimento nombrado. (Lejos…)

-Mosta**zá**…- Repitió el camarero.

-¡Mos-**TA**-za!

-¡Mos… ta… **zá!**

-Me rindo…- Dijo Max- ¡Sí! ¡Cómo sea! Sólo tráigala, por favor.

-Sí… señor…- Y volvió a retirarse.

Con toda la paciencia, y buena cara del mundo, Max retiró su plato de carne (ya frío), de al frente suyo, para ponerlo a un lado, y luego, prosiguió a golpearse fuertemente la cabeza contra la mesa. Luego del espectáculo, volvió a poner el plato al frente suyo, con la misma sonrisa.

-Eh…

-No preguntes, Daichi, no preguntes.- Le aconsejó Kenny con gracia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya no había comida en el plato del capeón mundial; sin embargo, Kai tenía que admitir, que había mostrado modales al comer (Nada de tragar y eructar. ¡Ésta vez masticó!). Que bueno que era alguien de palabra.

-Max, ¿te comerás eso?- Preguntó sonriendo el chico que antes traía gorra.

El americano reprimió sus deseos de volver a golpearse contra la mesa, girando la cabeza a la puerta en donde el mesonero ridículo había desaparecido, y reprimió un suspiro frustrante, al encontrarse con la imagen del mismo que los atendía, explicando su orden de la mostaza, con gestos exagerados.

Su estómago hizo un sonido de protesta, lo que le hizo recordar que no había comido nada, y ya su filete de había enfriado.

-Tengo… hambre…- Dijo, mirando su carne, con ojitos de borrego.

-Ya viejo,- empezó Tyson- sé lo horrible que es estar pasando hambre, me pasa siempre, así que no desesperes, ya llegará tu mostazá.

-¿Mos… mostazá?- Repitió Max, mostrando gran parte del color azul de sus ojos, de lo contraídas que tenía las pupilas- ¡Wu… wuhaja! … ¿Mostazá?... Jeje- Su ceja derecha tembló.

Kai levantó la vista hasta el niño rubio, y no se extrañó de su semblante casi maniático.

-¿Max?- Preguntó, limpiando su boca con una servilleta.

Pero, dudaban que el americano escuchase; era de esperarse: el chico tenía hambre, y con la poca paciencia que le habían dejado el mesonero y la reportera, ya empezaba a delirar.

-¡Wuhajajajajajaja!- Rió el rubio moviendo sus brazos con exageración- ¡Mostazá! ¡Mostazá! ¡Wuhajajaja… Yo les mostraré que es la mosta**zá**!

Kai, Ray y Tyson reaccionaron en ése preciso momento. Sin perder tiempo, tomaron medidas:

-¡Ray! ¡Dámelo!- Gritó Tyson como súper héroe, mientras que escuchaban como su ex líder, se levantaba de su asiento, y caminaba hasta tomarle fuertemente los hombros a Max, quien casi se retorcía.

-¡Ahí va, Tyson!- Y el chino, sacó algo de su bolsillo, que lanzó volando, hasta las manos del campeón.

Daichi dejó de comer, mientras observaba la escena con algo de duda, y casi con rabia ¿Qué le hacían al niño tier--- eh… a Max??

Tyson atajó rápidamente lo enviado, y lo desenvolvió a la velocidad de la luz. Ray dejó su silla, para ayudar a Kai, a sujetar la mandíbula del chico que siempre sonreía.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Suéltenme, seres mortales! ¡¡No pueden hacerme nada!! ¡¡¡Tengo que ayudar al mesonero, a recolectar los granos de mosta**ZÁ**!!! ¡¡De mosta**zá!!!** ¡¡¡Mostazáááááá!!!! ¡Wuhajajaja! ¡Y también le diré dónde se los puede…!!

-¡Apresúrate, Tyson!- Le regañó el de los triángulos azules.

-¡Ya voy! ¡¡Que deje de moverse!!

-¡Ya lo tengo! ¡¡Hazlo!!

Y el pelirrojo del grupo, reprimió sus ganas de saltar por encima de la mesa, y ayudar a su amigo rubio (aunque no entendía absolutamente nada). Se sorprendió al notar, como el Jefe parecía tranquilo.

-¡¡¿Qué les pasa?!!- Por fin reclamó- ¡¡¿¿El ambiente les afecta su psicopatía??!!

-No, es sólo que…- Kenny dejó de explicar, porque en ése momento, los dos chicos mayores, se sentaron en sus sillas, con semblantes acalorados, Tyson suspiró y Max, simplemente sonreía, tan _tierno_ como siempre, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Al parecer la cara extrañada de Daichi, sirvió para que el Jefe retomara su explicación.

-Siempre que a Max se le bajen los niveles de azúcar de la sangre… el resultado será catastrófico. Una vez, tuvo el poder de gritarle a Hilary, y casi se traga a Kai (Nadie dijo que los haya intimidado, sólo que tuvo el valor para hacer tantas estupideces), por eso, Ray siempre lleva consigo un caramelo para casos de emergencia; y uno realmente dulce.

La reportera Natsumi, había tenido intenciones de regresar a la mesa con más preguntas a la mano, pero al ver la escena, prefirió volver a pisar sus pasos en retroceso, mientras decía: _"¡Graba eso, Take! ¡Graba eso!"_

El pequeño pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo con gracia, y aunque tenía muchas preguntas por hacer (realmente estúpidas, ya que la situación era estúpida), se las tragó, al darse cuenta de que su cerebro le daba la solución a un problema, que desde hace muchos días atrás, le atormentaba.

Todo el mundo sabía de la ferviente adoración de Max por los dulces. Todo ser que lo conocía, tendía a querer al pequeño rubio, regalándole _más dulces_ para saciar su afición. Si Maxie comía dulces, estaba feliz, relajado, contento y sonriente.

También, todos estaban concientes de su gusto por la mostaza (Daichi lo aprendió por las malas); se podía decir que el chico no comía a menos que tuviera dicho condimento. Por ejemplo, en ése mismo instante.

_Y… ¿Cuál es una de las primeras reglas para los novatos en la bebida, que buscan no embriagarse?_

-Comer antes de beber…- Pensó en voz alta el pequeño, con sus grandes ojos verdes descaradamente posados sobre Max. Ni siquiera notó como Kenny lo observaba curioso.

-Maldita mostazá.- Dejó escapar Max con pesadez, pero al menos, calmado.

-¡Uff, viejo! Hace tiempo que no te daban tus ataques de baja azúcar.

-Al menos, no le dio _coma de azúcar_. (4)- Lanzó al aire Kai cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos. Ya estaba algo avergonzado, lo que menos quería era a un rubio hiperactivo; sin embargo, nada era peor que el rubio hiperactivo… junto a un Tyson siguiéndole la corriente. Definitivamente, mejor controlar al Campeón mundial.

-¿Baja de azúcar?- Preguntó el americano extrañado.

-¿No recuerdan chicos?- El joven chino lanzó un suspiro-Nunca recuerda qué sucede en sus bajas.

-¿De qué hablan, amigos?

Kinomiya iba a responderle, cuando notó algo que nadie más (Excepto, tal vez, Kai): Daichi estaba muy callado, mientras que sonreía de forma abierta, y sus ojitos brillaban de tal forma… que al moreno le provocó zarandearlo para que volviera a la realidad. Iba a gritar, pero pensó que el de triángulos azules lo patearía por debajo de la mesa si lo hacía.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer nada, puesto que Ray se le adelantó.

-Oye, Daichi, ¿estás bien?

-¿Eh?- El pelirrojo reaccionó en ése momento, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza- ¿Sucede algo Ray?

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje a la Luna? ¿Sí es de queso?

El de ojos verdes se sonrojó, mientras que se llevaba su mano derecha hasta su nuca con pena.

-Jejeje, vuelvo en un momento muchachos.- Y sin más, Daichi se levantó de la mesa (El Jefe pensó que había tenido suerte de que ningún camarero le estropeara la huída), hacia un lugar desconocido y de poca importancia.

-Ya volverá…- Dijo Tyson- Aunque me huele que algo trama nuestro pequeño niño.

Ray sonrió.

-Wuaaaahh…- Se hizo notar el rubio, mientras que jugaba con el tenedor a picar su carne ya completamente fría- Me muero aquí…

-Ya vendrá- Le animó el Jefe-, no pierdas las esperanzas. Recuerda que hay que tener fe; como en esa frase que decía que si tu fe es del tamaño de un grano de mostaza- Aquí la vena de Max palpitó con fuerza-, podrías mover montañas.

-Wuaaaaahh.- Repitió el rubio con desánimo, aunque algo más alterado.- Mataré a Hilary, ya está dicho.

Tyson casi estaba seguro de que su celular volvería a vibrar, pero para su buena suerte no fue así.

Sin decirle una palabra a nadie, Kai con su paso elegantemente altivo se retiró de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó el moreno japonés. Kai a penas y le dirigió una breve mirada, para seguir su camino- ¡Oye, señor amargado! Ya que vinimos juntos, y tú eres el primer interesado en que no hagamos nada indebido, ¿no podrías darnos el honor de al menos saber a dónde vas a mover tu trasero?

El joven Hiwatari suspiró, y luego se volteó para lanzarle al otro una frase _bien bonita e inolvidable_, sin embargo, la mirada de advertencia que pudo percibir de Ray, lo hizo suavizar su comentario.

-Ah, pobre… crié al perrito muy dependiente de su amo.- Hizo un ruido de desacuerdo con la lengua- ¡Zoo, perro! Que voy al baño de hombres, pero lastimosamente, no permiten animales de cuatro patas ahí.- Y sin más se retiró: se sabía de memoria toda la pose indignada que Tyson haría.

Primero, tomaría el mantel entre sus puños con mucha fuerza; luego rechinarían sus dientes de lo apretados que estarían; se despeinaría un poco, y una vena azul saldría en su sien.

-¡Grrrrrrrrr, ahí va el señor simpatía!- Dijo Tyson en medio de un ladrido.

¡Oh! ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el comentario sobre su modo de ser? Estaba perdiendo práctica.

-No gastes energía en él Tyson, sabes que le gusta molestar.- Le trató de animar Kenny- Además, de rabia te saldrá una úlcera.

El apuesto chico Kon, sólo sonrió, empezando a sentir verdadera lástima por su amigo rubio, que estaba empezando a poner los ojos en blanco. Rayos… y ése había sido el último caramelo extra-dulce que tenía.

En ése momento, Daichi volvió a acercarse a la mesa, cargando con él 3 copas llenas de algún liquido efervescente y rojo.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué es eso, Daichi?- Preguntó el chino sin poder controlar su curiosidad.

-Eh... Bueno, lo traje para Max.- Empezó el pelirrojo con su típica voz ronca, mientras que se sentía en el campo de visión del americano nombrado- Al ser líquido, pensé que te ayudaría a aguantar el hambre.- Maxie sonrió- Además, sabe a caramelo de fresa.

El más pequeño le sonrió de medio lado, sintiendo como sus mejillas poco a poco presumían el mismo color que su cabello, mientras que le acercaba a Max la copa, exhortándolo a que probara la bebida.

-Ehr… Max…- Empezó Ray no muy seguro.

-¿Eso es _Fresita_?- Preguntó Tyson.

-¡Sí, sí, sí!- Les dijo el pelirrojo de mala gana, al ver como distraían a Max de su tarea de beber el contenido de la larga y elegante copa de cristal- ¡También traje éstas para ustedes, envidiosos!- Y colocó más cerca del resto, las otras dos copas que antes cargaba.

Al ver que el rubio aún no tomaba la bebida, sino que parecía estar viendo melancólicamente su filete, Daichi se apresuró en agregar.

-Oye, lo traje para ti, para que te olvidaras un poco de la mos**ta**za.- Le sonrió sinceramente- Ya llegará.

Y cuando Maxie por fin llevó el borde de la copa a sus labios, y bebió un pequeño primer sorbo, su sonrisa fue de triunfo.

-¡Wah, Daichi!- El rubio le sonrió mucho más- ¡Sí que está dulce! Y es verdad: sabe a fresa.

_"¿Cuáles son los vinos que se suben más rápido a la cabeza?... Los dulces. ¿Y qué hace más rápido la llegaba del alcohol?... La falta de comida. ¿Y qué hace una persona cuando está borracha?... ¡Oh! Muchas cosas. Ya verás cuantas haremos tú y yo, Maxie."_ Pensaba Daichi, mientras que observaba al rubio vaciando la copa. Y al terminar de beber, se deleitó observar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Sus propias mejillas siguieron su ejemplo y se puso nervioso; pero se prometió a sí mismo que **nada de nada** le impediría siquiera darle un beso a Max ésta noche. N-A-D-A D-E N-A-D-A.

¡Ni siquiera su propia conciencia!

… Bueno, sí se sentía un poco mal por hacerle esto a su querido Max; se supone que cuando estás con alguien, es porque las dos personas se quieren y no por culpa de una borrachera… ¡¡Pero para qué preocuparse!! ¡Ni que lo fuera a violar! (¡Era una firme promesa!); 1 ó 2 besos no lo harían merecer el infierno… ¿O sí?

-Bah, esto lo aprendí de Hiro; y todos lo vimos muy contento con Brooklyn.- Se tranquilizó a si mismo en voz baja.

-Mmm… ¿Daichi, podrías traerme más de esto?- Le preguntó el rubio sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al parecer ya había olvidado la mostaza. (¡Mostazá! ¡Mostazá!)

Tyson observó como Daichi obedientemente se levantaba de la mesa, para llena la copa de cuenta nueva. Tomó otra copa que estaba cerca de él y la olió.

-Huele como _Fresita_.- Tomó un trago- Y sabe a _Fresita._- Sonrió- ¡Es _Fresita!_

-¿Qué es _Fresita_?- Preguntó Ray con su extraño acento, mientras que le arrebataba la copa a Kinomiya un probaba un poco.

-Simplemente, es vino de fresa. Increíblemente bueno y dulce… Daichi anduvo juntándose con Hiro, definitivamente.- Pensó en voz alta el moreno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Kenny desde su lado de la mesa.

-¡Bah! Nada.- Ahora la mirada de Tyson, pasó a la persona que se sentaba a su izquierda. La mirada del rubio parecía brillar mucho más, y una sonrisita tonta bailaba en sus labios.- Si se pone así con simple _Fresita_, espera a que pruebe el Vodka.- Observó a sus compañeros en la mesa- ¡No me miren así como si fuera un borracho en potencia!- Hizo el gesto de empezar a jugar con su gorra, pero al notar que no estaba suspiró- Hiro sabía mucho de bebidas, algunas tuve el privilegio de ser el conejillo de indias.

-Además de torpe, borracho. No me quiero imaginar ése estado en ti.- Le dijo la voz de Kai cortantemente llegó a los oídos de Tyson, lo que provocó que volviera a apretar sus dientes. El ex-líder se sentó al lado izquierdo de Ray, con un semblante serio, y sus ojos brillando de burla.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, Señor a-mí-nada-me-afecta!

-Miren… luces…- Se escuchó la vaga voz de Max.

-Sabía que no era una buena idea.- Expresó el chino.

-¿Idea no buena? ¿El qué?- Preguntó Max, sonriendo de una forma increíblemente boba. Tyson tuvo que parpadear varias veces y enfocar la vista, porque imaginó un fondo de flores y colores tras el rubio, que hacía que lo viera mucho más… liberado.

-¿Max, te sientes bien?- Preguntó el Jefe.

-¡¡Claro que sí, Jefe!!- El rubio le sonrió- ¡Bien! ¡Bien me siento! ¡Tan bien como ésa pequeña mariposa tornasol, que anda rodando por ahí! ¡Jajajaja! Se ve graciosa.

Tyson y Kai fruncieron el entrecejo con aterradora coordinación (Lo bueno era que no se había dado cuenta); o al rubio se le había subido el alcohol de una forma asombrosa y escalofriantemente rápida… o de tanto juntarse con Tyson, por fin se le atrofió el cerebro.

-Casi puedo oír tus malos pensamientos, Kai.- Dijo Kinomiya al lado izquierdo del de triángulos azules, con un extraño tic en su ceja derecha.

-¿Dónde andará Daichi…?- Preguntó Max, mientras que recorría el salón de fiesta con la mirada- ¡Quiero más de ésta cosa! Eh… ¿Fresita?

-Aquí hay.- Le ofreció Kinomiya, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte del chino del grupo.

-No, no, no.- Expresó el americano sonriendo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ¡Yo quiero mi copa! Porque mi copa me ayuda a no recordar que quería comerme mi filete. ¡Así que no me lo recuerden!- Con vacilación se levantó de la mesa, y empezó a caminar- ¡Oh, buscaré yo mismo a Daichi!... y seguiré las maripositas.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, mientras observaban el patético andar de su amigo, agitando las manos, y murmurando cosas como: "¿Por qué vuelas tan rápido? ¿Tú también buscas mostaza?"

…

-¿Creen que alguien debería ir con él?

-¡Recuerda comportarte, Max!- Casi le gritó Kai- Y como primer recurso recuerda: no nos conocemos.

-Estoy en contra del alcohol- Empezó Kenny-, miren como puede transformar a una persona.

-Eso es cierto.- Siguió Ray cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no pueden negar, que verlo ponerse así **por una sola copa** de _Fresita_, es una de las cosas más extrañas que les ha pasado.

-¿Una sola copa? ¿Qué ése no es su estado natural?

-¡Kai!- Le regañó Ray.

-¿Por qué defiendes a Max, y nunca me defiendes a mí, Ray?- Preguntó Kinomiya frunciendo el entrecejo con indignación.

El chino ahogó su respuesta, bebiendo un poco del vino en la copa que compartía con su amigo moreno.

-Pero, después de todo, el alcohol no es tan malo.- Expresó Kai, cerrando los ojos- Puede estimular muchas cosas en los seres humanos.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó Ray con las mejillas algo teñidas de rojo.

-Valor.- Respondió Kai sin titubear y sin que nadie lo viera, pasó su mano por debajo de la mesa, hasta el muslo del chino, y empezó a masajearlo con delicadeza.

El de largo cabello evitó un suspiro, echándose otro trago de la copa de _Fresita_.

-¿Valor?- Preguntó el Jefe, haciéndose notar inseguro- ¿El alcohol da valor?

-De hecho, en realidad te vuelve más estúpido, por lo que no te importa hacer ciertas cosas, que en un estado conciente no harías.- Explicó Ray, sintiendo sus mejillas volver a colorearse.

-¡Bah! Cuando Hiro me daba alcohol, yo no tenía ningún problema en hacer las mismas cosas que cuando no estaba tomado.

-Eso demuestra que siempre eres estúpido.- Puntualizó Kai.

-¡Grrr… Kai!

-¿Cosas estúpidas?- Ahora todos posaron su atención en como el Jefe (de alguna forma) miraba embelesado la única copa de las 3 copas traídas por Daichi que no habían ido tocadas, y aún traía todo el líquido rojo. Sus mejillas pasaron a ser del mismo color, y una mirada fugaz a otra mesa se hizo notar.

Tyson movió su vista, hasta donde estaba seguro que el Jefe había estado mirando, y no se sorprendió al caer en cuenta, de que Ming Ming quedaba en primer plano. Vaya que cupido le había pegado fuerte a su amigo, y no era más que una simple admiración.

El moreno sintió, como alguien buscaba su mirada, y notó (ahora sí sorprendido), que Garland le sonreía abiertamente, gesto que el japonés devolvió algo nervioso. Luego de unos segundos, el de larga cabellera gris, hizo el vano intento de pararse de su mesa, sin embargo, en el justo momento que el corazón de Tyson se hacía notar de lo rápido que bombeaba sangre, las luces se apagaron, y sólo un foco de luz, quedó sobre un escenario que estaba puesto muy cerca de la mesa.

¿Cómo no lo habían notado antes?

Sin espera, comenzó el espectáculo, cuando de la nada (y con una bonita explosión), salió un hombre, vestido de negro con capa y sombrero de copa. Sonreía desde el escenario, de dónde sacó un pedazo de plástico blanco.

-Oh, un mago.- Hizo saber Kenny en un suspiro resignado.

-No sabía que tendrían algo preparado.- Sonrió Ray.- Max y Daichi se lo perderán.

-Quién sabe.- Los hizo callar Kai.

Al ruso poco le importaba lo que hiciera ése hombre en la tarima. Que si sacaba un conejo o no, que si tele-transportaba la Gran Muralla China, o empezaba a levitar frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, el hecho de que el chino pudiera hablar con tanta fluidez, le hacía pensar que tal vez lo estaba siendo lo _suficientemente estimulante_ para hacer que Ray perdiera el aliento y se volviera loco ante su toque.

Sonrió de medio lado, viendo los ojos dorados de Ray brillar ante algún truco. Definitivamente, quería verlo disimulando quejidos y para luego susurrarle un: _"Te espero en el estacionamiento"_. O, ¿para qué creen que había traído limosina? ¿Para que el "Campeón mundial" paseara su ego? ¡Para nada!

Por eso, siguió su masaje en la pierna del chino, pero ahora en un movimiento circular, y muy, muy arriba. Sonrió al notar como el cuerpo de Ray se tensaba, y sus ojos dorados le pendían atención con urgencia.

-¡Gracias, público!- Dijo el mago, mientras que guardaba en su bolsillo, al pequeño pajarillo que antes había sido un pañuelo transformado- Para mi siguiente truco, necesitaré a alguien del público.

Ahora los ojitos que brillaron fueron los de Tyson, quién resistió sus instintos de levantarse agitando los brazos y gritar: _"¡Yo! ¡A mí! ¡Aquí!"_, gracias a la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo de triángulos azules. Y ahora que lo veía, ¿por qué Kai parecía estar mordiéndose los labios, y Ray dejando descansar su peso en el espaldar de la silla, mordiéndose su propio puño?

-Andan raros, estos dos.- Dijo, pero no lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por nadie.

-¿A quién elegiré?- Siguió el mago paseando la mirada por todo su muy famoso público. Frunció el entrecejo antes una disyuntiva. Bien podría invitar a aquel chico de cabello verde con una gorra; o ése pelirrojo que parecía estar arrastrando a un rubio afuera; o bien a aquel misterioso ser de lente extravagantes. ¡Oh, decisiones!

De repente, sus ojos azules fueron atrapados con un encanto felino. En una mesa no muy lejana, un chico de aquello negro y ojos dorados a medio cerrarse se movía muy sugestivamente dando la impresión de que jadeaba.

¡¡¡¡Definitivamente ÉL!!!!

-Oye chico; el de la mesa que dice BBA, de cabello negro.

Kai detuvo su trabajo se acariciar la pierna de su gato, cuando éste dejó de intentar abrirle el cierre del pantalón. ¿El mago de 3º lo había llamado?

Ray, aún sin creérselo, se señaló a sí mismo, mientras le pedía al cielo que se le bajara la calentura… de sus mejillas, al menos.

-¡Sí, chico gato! ¡Sube aquí!- Le sonrió el mago.

-¿Chico gato?- Susurró Kai con molestia, que luego se incrementó al observa a Ray dirigiéndose al escenario, haciéndole un gesto que le decía: "¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ¡Me llamó el mago!"

Reprimiendo un suspiro de rabia contra aquél mago de pacotilla (Te-interrumpiré-en-el-mejor-momento), se dispuso a al menos disfrutar el espectáculo del ver al chino en primer plano. Nada más ése imbécil se propasara con su chico gato, se las vería muy mal.

-Vaya…- Le dijo el Mago apenas subió al escenario- Ya te reconocí, tú eres Ray Kon uno de los aliados del Campeón mundial, ¿no es cierto?

-Así es.- Respondió el chino con timidez.

-Vaya, quién diría que eres aún más guapo aquí que en la televisión.- El mago le sonrió aún más descaradamente, con coquetería- Si no te molesta darme tu número, lo aceptaré gustoso.

-Ehrm… Para que te lo dé, tendrías que hacer mucha, _mucha_ magia.- Le susurró.

Aquí Tyson pensó volverse loco, ya que creyó escuchar a Kai resoplando una cantidad de torturas dolorosas, que hasta el mismísimo Bryan habría mirado escandalizado.

-¡Bien, haremos magia! Pero será una magia mucho mejor, y desprovista de trucos de visión. ¡Es la hipnosis!

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Ray confundido.

-Acuéstate aquí, Ray.- Los ojos del mago centellaron, mientras que señalaba un sofá que apareció _por arte de magia_- ¡Vamos! No me mires así, lindo gatito, es para hacer más fácil la hipnosis.

El chino, aunque no muy seguro, se acostó en el sofá mencionado. El ruso apretó fuertemente el mantel entre sus puños, murmurando algo que a Tyson le sonó como un: "… y al rojo vivo, atravesará su pecho, y luego con sus entrañas yo…".

-El arte de la hipnosis, puede lograr cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, puedo hacer que la mente de Ray recree momentos pasados, o situaciones hipotéticas; por ejemplo, que actúe como si estuviera completamente loco por mí.- El chino se sentó rápidamente, dispuesto a pararse de ahí- ¡Pero no haré eso! Hay que mantener la ética. ¿Qué tal hacerlo creer que es un… gato?- Rió por lo bajo- Uno de verdad.

-¿Un gato?- Preguntó Kenny en un susurro, desde la mesa- ¿Completamente como un gato?

El mago volteó hacia Ray, y le indicó que volviera a acostarse, cuando éste hubo acatado la orden, el mago sacó de su bolsillo una esfera de acero, aunque parecía brillar, como si en su interior habitara un líquido rojo.

-Con esto te hipnotizaré.- Respiró profundo- Debes relajarte, Ray… Relájate. Piensa en un paisaje desprovisto de la mano de obra humana, sólo naturaleza. Colina y grama verde. Un árbol en el espacio plano. Relájate en él y respira.

El chino se dejó llevar enseguida por las indicaciones, activando su mente, para recrear el estado de relajación requerido. Tal vez por la suave y persuasiva voz que tenía aquel mago desconocido, pudo relajarse con facilidad.

-Bien,- Seguía el mago, a la par que le acercó a los ojos de Ray, la esfera de acero, y empezó a balancearla de derecha a izquierda, en un ritmo lento y hechizador- Mira la esfera, concentra toda tu energía en ella. Puedes sentir como tu mente deja de pensar para enfocarse sólo en el movimiento del líquido rojo en su interior. Puedes sentir como ya no tienes dedos, sino más bien uñas, y te sientes en gran capacidad de dar grandes saltos. Tus colmillos se afinan, y tu mente sólo piensa en leche, ratones y jugar con bolas de estambre.

Ray observaba el vaivén de la esfera, sintiendo su respiración increíblemente lenta y profunda. El líquido rojo que se encontraba girando en el interior, lo encantaba de una manera mágica; hacia que sus ojos sólo deseasen verlo. No supo qué pasó, sólo supo que él nada sabía de su exterior, y que pronto sus pupilas estaban contraídas como cuando la furia lo recorría, y una piel de finos pelos le cubría. Garras se aferraron a la tapicería del mueble, y no pudo evitar hablar.

-Miauw…

A pesar de que el Mago sonreía gracias a los aplausos, Kai tuvo que tragar en seco, y dejó de sentir las manos gracias a la fuerza que aplicaba al agarrar el mantel con furia. Algo en su interior saltó al oír a Ray maullar. Ray… él… sólo utilizaba ése sonido cuando quería volverlo loco. Algo tenía el maullido en el chino, que al oírlo y verlo en ése estado tan fiero no hacía más que la calentura ya olvidada de Kai, volviera.

Sexo salvaje con Ray. Ya lo había hecho, y siempre regresaba buscando más. (¡Era irónico! Él dependiendo de algo, pero con Ray, ya sabía resignado).

-Muy bien.- Dijo el mago sonriendo, rompiendo toda concentración sexual de Kai, y haciendo que su irritabilidad subiera a grandes niveles- Veremos qué más hace el _gatito_.

Y sin esperar nada, sacó de su bolsillo, lo que parecía ser una bola de estambre, y la colocó justo el en espacio visual de Ray, haciendo que éste se despabilara, y prestara su atención, en ver la bola de hilo amarillo.

El verlo enderezarse de ésa forma tan gatuna, para pasar a apoyarse en sus 4 miembros, fue suficiente como para hacer que la mente de Kai volara al pasado, y sus celos hasta el cielo. ¡¡Él no quería que nadie más viera a Ray de ésa forma!! ¡¡Era sólo suyo!! ¡¡Y ése maldito mago de quinta, lo estaba disfrutando!!

-Wow, mira qué bien lo hace.- Dijo Tyson- Dudo mucho que Ray esté fingiendo, nunca lo había visto así a pesar de todo.

Kai lo observó con furia. ¡¡¡El había visto así -y mucho más ardiente- a su gato hace muy, MUY poco tiempo!!! ¡¡¡¡Y sin necesidad de esa hipnosis del demonio!!!!!

-Cállate, Tyson.- No pudo evitar decir.

-Muy bien Ray-neko -Le dijo el mago, mientras seguía jugando a pasarse la bola de estambre de una mano a la otra, haciendo que Ray lo siguiera, casi lanzándose sobre él, para quitarle la pelota de hilos enredados. Cuando por fin le entregó la bola de estambre al hipnotizado, éste ronroneo.

Lo que provocó que el ruso halara el mantel sin piedad, derramando el contenido de la copa que con anterioridad el mismo Ray estaba tomando. El vino _Fresita_ decoró el blanco mantel; Kenny, al notar esto, movió su mirada hasta la mesa, y se sorprendió cuando leyó que Kai escribía (a base de gotas rojas como tinta): **MUERTO **. El jefe tragó en seco, al ver los ojos del de triángulos azules, metidos en un incendio de celos sin control.

-A ver, ya jugó mucho el gatito.- Dijo el mago, con intenciones de quitarle la bola de estambre de sus garras.

-¡¿No puedes hacer que te lama?!- Preguntó una voz en el público que Kai no realidad no pudo reconocer, gracias a que su raciocinio había sido el almuerzo de su locura; sin embargo, Tyson supo reconocer inmediatamente la voz de Enrique.

"Se vería bien…" Pensó el mago sin pudor.

-No, no lo haré. ¡Recuerden la ética! Bien podría violarla, pero noh… Aunque- Se acercó a Ray, y de un rápido golpe retiró la bola de estambre, haciendo que el gato se pusiera a la ofensiva.-. Vaya, que furia.

-Grrr…- Al menos ésta vez, la úlcera de Kai, no podía estar más revuelta.

El mago comenzó a jugar con los instintos gatunos que dominaban al chico de la bandana en esos instantes. Movía la pelota de un lado al otro, provocando que el chino se le lanzara encima, en un intento por conseguirla. Cuando Kai estuvo conciente, de que los movimientos de aquel muerto de hambre, hacía que Ray estuviera cada vez más cerca de su boca, no pudo resistir la sensación de opresión que le recorrió, y se levantó inmediatamente de la silla, sin pensar en nada más que irle a romper la cara en cuatro al imbécil.

Pero en ése momento, el mago hizo sonar los dedos. Ray parpadeó.

En donde menos esperaba encontrarse el chino, era en el suelo, mordiéndole la pierna al mago e incrustando sus uñas en la tela del pantalón, cabe destacar, que el hombre le miraba asombrado.

Se levantó con vergüenza del suelo, y luego sonrió al público, que estallaron en aplausos. A pesar de estar muerto de pena, le sonrió al mago a modo de disculpa.

Kai pudo sentar en la silla con todo el estómago, el corazón y la mente revueltos. Subió su nublada vista hacia el escenario nuevamente, en donde Ray empezaba descender.

-Oye, Ray…- Le llamó el mago, mientras que le extendía un papel rectangular- Para cuando quieras chico: llámame.

Nadie nunca sabrá, de dónde salió el pedazo de tela blanco, impregnado de un líquido rojo, que tiró el papel con el número a algún sitio desconocido; así como nadie sabrá, como misteriosamente, un pedazo del mantel en la mesa de la BBA faltaba.

Encogiéndose de hombros, y a una asombrosa velocidad, Ray bajó del escenario, y se sentó al lado derecho de Kai, sonriéndole tiernamente, como arrepentimiento.

El chino prácticamente leía el mensaje escrito en los ojos agitados de su ex-lider: "Ya verás."

-Lamento haber hecho… lo que no recuerdo haber hecho.

-Sí, claro. Pero bien que el mago jugó contigo, y todos se deleitaron con tu actuación.

-¡Wow Ray, fue increíble cuando…!- Pero Tyson calló en ése momento, ya que debía admitir que estaba perdido, porque sus compañeros se miraban con mucha intensidad; tanta, que le daba algo de miedo seguir hablando. (Juntado al hecho de que se sentía terriblemente ignorado).

-Valor…- Oyó susurrar al Jefe, mientras que veía como inesperadamente se levantaba de la mesa, a un rumbo desconocido.

Kinomiya sintió grandes deseos de preguntar a dónde iba, pero se contuvo, al observar como la copa que antes era tomada por el chino, ahora yacía botada en el mantel manchándolo todo; mientras que la copa que no había sido tocada, relucía impecablemente vacía.

Cuando levantó la mirada, prácticamente se atragantó al observar como un tambaleante Kenny tocaba el hombro de Ming Ming, haciendo que ésta se girara a verlo. El pobre chico cambiaba el color de su semblante cada 5 segundos. Tyson rió.

Quiso seguir observando la escena entre uno de sus mejores amigos con la chica cantante, pero de repente sintió el cuerpo de Kai (a su derecha), tensarse hasta quedar rígido. Volteó la cabeza para ver lo que sucedía, e inmediatamente, volvió a voltear.

El observar a Kai con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados era una cosa; pero ver como el brazo de Ray tenía un rítmico movimiento de subir y bajar, fue lo suficientemente explícito para que hiciera una idea general de lo que pasaba.

Sin resistir el impulso repentino, se corrió un puesto más hacia la izquierda, el que antiguamente era ocupado por Max; por un momento pensó que el movimiento distraería a la pareja, pero se equivocó: ni siquiera se inmutaron.

Tratando desesperadamente de concentrarse en algo más, Kinomiya recordó que debía ir a saludar mesas en la lejanía. Instintivamente, su mirada volvió a la mesa de Bega, pero se decepcionó al no encontrar a Garland por ningún lado. ¿Dónde estaría?

Por otro lado, Hiwatari apretaba fuertemente los labios, para que ningún gemido saliera de ellos. Ésa curiosa manera que tenía Ray de demostrar su arrepentimiento le agradaba. Kai estaba completamente seguro, que Ray sabía que en realidad no había sido su culpa, pero le encantaba que el chino le recordara que pasara lo que pasara, él siempre sería suyo.

Aunque al principio le dolió a su orgullo: ambos se pertenecían mutuamente. Y habitaba en su pecho un sentimiento con el cual no podía ni quería luchar; y al hacerlo estallar de ésta forma tan placentera, pronto se rompería los labios de lo fuerte que los mordía.

Sin embargo, no contó, con que Ray detuviera de repente su toque mágico sobre _cierta parte_ de su pantalón. Sus ojos, hicieron todas las preguntas, sin embargo, ninguna fue captada. Toda la atención del chino se había ido a otra parte, y ésa, al parecer, era el suelo.

Kai tuvo que respirar profundamente e incorporarse, para poder notar como los sentidos de Ray se habían extendido de tal forma, que pudieron notar el suave caer de una bola de estambre en el suelo.

… Un momento… ¡¡¡¿¿¿Una bola de estambre???!!!

Justo en ése segundo, descubrió que los ojos de Ray volvían a contraerse de forma gatuna, y sus colmillos salían a relucir sin importar el movimiento que hiciera.

La bola de estambre, empezó a moverse por el suelo, siendo arrastrada poco a poco a su lugar de origen. Pronto, el Ray-neko empezó a seguirla como el gato juguetón que ahora parecía ser.

Tyson observaba la escena desde la mesa, con un semblante confundido. Kai ni siquiera esperó que Ray descubriera el lugar en dónde terminaban los hilos, sino que corrió buscando a la única persona que tenía una bola de estambre.

-¡¡Tú, maldito maníaco!!- Le gritó al mago, estando a unos metros de él; el cual, por cierto, sostenía el hilo final del estambre.

-¿Hmm?- Preguntó el tipo- ¿Y tú quién eres?

-Oh… te voy a enseñar quién soy…

Luego, lo último que supo Tyson, fue que prácticamente vio a su ex-líder volar por los aires, con las manos extendidas señalando el cuello del mago. Supo que logró su objetivo, porque pesar de estar tapado por varias mesas, podía oír largos y lastimeros quejidos de una voz poco conocida, y una que otra frase de Kai: "Mí gato. Ni te atrevas a verlo un poco más… ¡¡¡Ahora regrésalo a como estaba, sin ésa porquería de hipnosis!!!!"

Tyson frunció el entrecejo, cuando escuchó la atropellada voz de la reportera a sus espaldas, quién iba corriendo hasta el lugar de la masacre.

-¡Tenemos que grabar esto, Take! ¡Tenemos que grabar esto! Eso sí, que no se borre las parte romántica de la cinta, con el pelirrojo y el rubio. ¡Pero, graba, graba ¿qué esperas?! ¡Oh, también graba al lindo gatito! ¡¡Míralo jugando!! ¿Estás grabando, Take? ¿Estás grabando?

-¡¡Acomódalo como estaba!!- Volvió a gritar Kai.

El campeón mundial, simplemente suspiró resignado a su suerte.

-Esta cena se me hace… ¡tan loca!

Y para rematar, el camarero de ridículo bigote se volvió a posar a su lado, **increíblemente** trayendo un frasco consigo.

-Aquí… está… la mostazá…- Le habló, mientras que ponía la mostazá... ehrm ¡mostaza! Al lado de la ya descartada, olvidada y vieja carne de Max.- Disfrútela… Buen- Tyson se entretuvo mirando como Ray trataba de desenredarse los pies de tantos hilos, mientras que ronroneaba, y si no se equivocaba, aquel líquido rojo por allá: era sangre.-... provecho.

-¿Y fui yo el que tuve que prometer que me comportaría esta noche?- Suspiró al ver la mesa vacía; y volvió a suspirar viendo la mostaza. Cuando Max se enterara…

-¿Quién te lo hizo prometer?- El extraño pero sensual y conocido acento, hizo que Tyson se despabilara un poco en su silla- ¿puedo sentarme?

-¡Claro, Garland! ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin verte.

-Así es, Tyson. Pero, suponíamos que los Blade Breakers debían estar invitados a esta fiesta.

-Sí,…- El japonés casi no ahoga otro suspiro.- Aquí estamos…

-¿Dónde están todos los de tu grupo?

-Ah, bueno.- Empezó Tyson, haciendo un gesto que hizo notar aún más la falta de su gorra- Kenny está…- Por un momento señaló la mesa de Bega, pero al no encontrar al Jefe ahí, tuvo que pasear más sus ojos; se sorprendió al verlo bailando con Ming Ming, mientras la chica se sonrojaba ¿Los papeles habían cambiado?- Bailando. Kai está matando al antiguo mago. Ray trata de volver a tener una vida normal. Daichi, él… bueno…

Y cual si lo hubiera invocado, un Daichi muy sonrojado, caminó a paso veloz al frente de la mesa, mientras que hacía notar el hecho de andaba sin chaqueta, y por como se agarraba la camisa, casi pareciera que ya no tuviera botones que la mantuviera cerrada. Por lo que pudieron escuchar, el chico hablaba entre dientes: "Prometí no hacer eso… No si estaba borracho. ¡Yo cumplo mis promesas! No le haré eso…"

-Ahí está.- Termino Garland, sonriendo. Tenía intenciones de preguntar sobre el tierno Max, pero, segundos después, apareció el rubio en la mesa.

-¡Hey, Garland! Amigo, hace tiempo que no te veía.

-Tienes razón.

-¿No han visto a Daichi pasar por aquí?- El _tierno rubio_ sonrió.

-Sí, se fue para allá.- Le señaló el chico de larga cabellera gris.

-Oye, Maxie- Empezó su compañero de equipo- ¿Qué no estabas algo…?

-¿Tomado? ¿Borracho? ¿Ebrio?- La sonrisa del americano se amplió aún más- ¡Jajaja! ¿Quién podría embriagarse con sólo una copa de _Fresita_? ¡Vaya, Tyson! ¿Quién me crees?

-Eh… bueno… Pero, por como actuabas… yo pensé que tú…- El semblante del moreno era de la más clara duda.

-¡Oh, bueno! Es que le facilitaba a nuestro amigo pelirrojo las cosas.

-El conoció a Hiro, ¿cierto?- Preguntó Garland, divertido.

-Jeje.- Sonrió el rubio, ahora algo avergonzado- ¡Oh, miren! Ya trajeron la mostaza… ¡A buena hora!- La tomó, y luego sonrió un poco más decididamente- Creo que seguiré buscando a Daichi, tengo tiempo tratando de probar algo, y sé que si le pongo mostaza, no me voy a resistir.- Y haciendo un gesto de despedida, se marchó por el mismo sendo que el más pequeño del grupo, con un frasco de mostaza en la mano.

-¿De qué crees que hablaba?- preguntó Garland algo extrañado.

-Creo que del propio Daichi ¡Ack!- Se quejó Tyson.

Aunque unos segundos de silencio se extendieron por la mesa, Garland se aclaró la garganta, mientras que sobre la mesa, colocaba una copa, con un líquido rojo adentro. La famosa _Fresita_ sin duda.

-¿Sabes? Yo también conocí muy bien a Hiro.- Le dijo a Tyson sonriendo algo sonrojado.- A pesar del poco tiempo que pudimos compartir.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Garland?- Preguntó Tyson, empezando a sonrojarse, sin querer, y volviendo a sentir como su corazón empezaba a bombear más sangre de la necesaria a sus mejillas.

-¿Tú crees que podría…? ¿Te enojarías, si… me salto toda la parte de hacerte tomar vino hasta que te emborrachas, y simplemente te beso ahora?

Tyson a penas y sintió como su cabeza se movía sola, en un signo negativo, mientras que su estómago se contraía, a pesar de lo vacío que lo sentía.

Para cuando sintió los finos labios del chico de larga cabellera sobre los suyos, a penas y pudo escuchar un lejano: _"¡¡Graba al campeón, Take!! ¡¡Olvídate de la parte de muerte y graba al campeón!!"_

Bueno, él había prometido portarse bien. Y cuando su lengua propició la entrada a la boca de su _amigo_, no pudo sino pensar, en lo _bien que se estaba portando._

Al menos, ése líquido rojo, a él no le había afectado.

-

**-------»**

-

**¡¡Finiquiten!!**

-

(1): _Caramelo, chocolate, cacahuate; cochinón con sabor a mamón. Y la bandera, de la comida, siempre puesta en el corazón._ Éste canto ridículo -y aunque no lo crean pegajoso-, no es más una canción tonta que mi sobrina y yo inventamos. El mismo día que yo le contaba la idea de éste fic a mi dicho familiar, empezamos un juego de rimar palabras; pero luego descubrimos que nos moríamos de hambre, y mientras esperábamos a que llegara la comida, nos pusimos a cantar, y entre improvisación y ridiculez: esto salió. ¡Murru, en tu honor! (Derechos reservados). Me pareció que le quedaba bien a Takao.

(2): Como notarán, sería un error decirle 'Kinomiya' a Takao, cuando le estoy llamando 'Tyson' ¿Cierto? Estoy usando los nombres de la versión americana, debería guardarle respeto al apellido del campeón; ¡pero noooh! 9.9U No me gusta el apellido que tiene Takao en el inglés; sin embargo, no me sé los nombre de todos en japonés, por lo que los nombres, quedaron tal cual la serie. Perdonen el error, es que aún no manejo muy bien la cosa. Además, ojala no me culpen por ponerle los ojos a Takao como en la primera temporada (azules); fue extraño ver ése cambio de colores… así como en los de Kai…

(3): _Ave María, mi puntaría_. Bien, éste es un método infalible que nos recomendó nuestro profesor de matemática, para la prueba de aptitud académica. Es simplemente apuntar con el dedo, y el que caiga: es la elegida. xD Sí me gustó poner así a Daichi.

(4): _Coma de azúcar_. Es un término que estoy segura de que se usa para señalar algo grave;… sin embaaaaargo, mi prima y yo denominamos 'Coma de azúcar', al momento en que comemos tanta para tanta azúcar, que nos ponemos no sólo hiperactivas, sino hiper relajadas. El 'Coma de azúcar', es una tradición cada 2 ó 3 meses: depende del presupuesto. Carly, en tu honor: ¡¡porque haré que te guste la serie, ya verás!!

-

Notas:

Uy… para ser un One-short PWP, quedó bastante largo, ne? n.nU

Bueno, no les quito más tiempo; sin embargo espero que les haya gustado éste intento extraño de humor… Pero, tengan piedad: Lo escribía mientras que mis sobrinas cantaban "Un elefante se columpiaba…" Al revés, desde el 100.

Piedad!! Las bromas no son las mejores, y creo que no hacen reír, pero… jeje, a mí me gustó imaginarlo y escribirlo. A Petra también.

n-n Por cierto: Feliz navidad!!!

Por si acaso, les dejo mi e-mail: _zelshamada (arroba) hotmail (punto) com_

Si creen que perdieron el tiempo: lo lamento mucho.

¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada.

_---Terminada 20/12/2004---_


End file.
